Beyond Comprehension
by Sunrobbie
Summary: A boy on one of the Sevii Islands, young and ignorant of the outside world. One day after resting in the woods with his friend, a cubone, his old life changes radically, and he becomes destined to change the world. R&Rs appreciated!
1. The Beginning

A/N:Welcome to the world _Beyond Comprehension._ This is my first story, so I welcome constructive criticism and the like. I don't own pokémon, and enjoy the first chapter!

"Mommy! When I grow up, I want to be a Pokemon master!" I told my mom. My mind was set, nothing could _ever _make me change it.

"That's wonderful, honey. Now why don't you go play with some of the other kids?" my mom replied indifferently. I knew she generally had my best interests at heart, but at times it seemed that she was just uncaring. _Oh well, not much I can do about that anyway. Wait. Maybe Cubey is back by now._

"Okay mom, I'll head outside for a bit," I replied, anxious to steal away to my secret spot. I threw open the door and dashed out into the grassy area that filled our town. Small wildflowers bloomed in dandelion yellows, rose reds, and violet purples. Our small settlement is called Veil Town, with only 6 families, the usual pokemon center and pokemart filling it.

I scurried off towards the edge of the dark woods, where my disguised entrance lay hidden in the thick undergrowth. The cottonee-like clouds floated peacefully through the sapphire sky, and the woods looked almost black in stark contrast. Quickly, I looked around to make sure that no-one was watching, and then threw aside the branches that hid my tunnel from view. I did a fast army-crawl through it and emerged from the other side.

As always, I was awestruck by the unlikely beauty hidden within the ugly, twisted woods. Emerald grass gleamed, and a small flock of butterfree fed on the local ruby-red flora. _Man, I wish I could come here more often, _I thought, _but then my parents would worry, and that would lead to the discovery of my secret spot. Oh well… _I sighed, _it is what it is__._

My small clearing contained a little pool of crystal-clear water, a couple oran berry bushes, and a stick bed-nest for my tame-yet-still-wild cubone. My spot was about 12 feet in diameter, so I had a decent amount of space to move around, but it was still not very large. Me and Cubey, my cubone, were the best of friends, ever since our meeting two years ago, when I was only four.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Why do my parents have to fight? _I thought cheerlessly, as tears streaked down my young face. _Is it my fault? 'Cause it isn't fair! _I kicked a rock in my path out of anger, sending it wayward into the bushes. Even though the grass was such a nice color, and the skies were such a beautiful shade of blue, I was still upset. I was still quite young, so I had no way of knowing about the huge problems that plagued the world. Living on a small one of the Sevii Islands didn't help, either. _I just don't get it! _I thought angrily, then kicked another, bigger rock into the underbrush. This time, though, I heard a faint yelp and a slightly faded white head poked out of the plants.

"Cu-cu-cubone," it squeaked.

"You can come out, you know," I told it encouragingly.

"Cuu..." it replied defeatedly, as it slunk out into the shadows of the trees. It was a small pokemon, with short, tan fur and a paler circular belly. What I had thought it's head was, was actually a skull it wore, slightly cracked and tearstained under it's sad eyes. The skull it wore had two sharp horn protrusions at the top, with two just-as-sharp teeth at the it's front. It held a bone with one pointed end, and it dragged the bone on the ground.

"Why are you sad?" I asked it. It looked up at my head, eyes glistening, then it ran to hug me. It was about one-third of my height, so I went down on my knees to hug it better. I always loved hugs, as they showed that no-one was perfect, and that everyone needs comforting at one point or another. Once he let go, he turned and motioned with his club for me to follow him.

_ This day couldn't get much worse anyway, so why not? _I thought, and followed him through some thick underbrush, which eventually gave way to a small clearing with a small pool of water and a half-built bed-nest.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Wow, _I reflected, _without Cubey, I'd never have found this beautiful place. _I then laid down next to the nest, and closed my eyes while I waited for both Cubey to return from his expedition and for my parents to cool down from their fight. _Hey, at least tomorrow will probably be better than today. _I smiled, knowing it was one of the things that I learned from my father. I was never told what company he worked for, why he left so much, and what he did. That's why I was so proud and eager to learn something, anything from him. My mother was one of the busy housewife types, and didn't do much interesting. However, she taught me things about the world, and even though I was only six, I had the knowledge of a thirteen-year-old. _Maybe a short nap couldn't hurt. After all, what could go wrong?_

I rapidly blinked open my eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them. As I stood up and stretched, I noticed how dark it was.

_ Poop!_ I thought, _My parents are probably worried sick! _I looked over next to me and noticed that Cubey had returned, and was quavering in his nest. I wondered about it for only a minute, because he hadn't been too upset about his mother's passing since I had started comforting him. _But hey, maybe he's just having a bad day. _

I crawled over towards the passage that led out of the clearing, and began making my way towards the leaf cover. I threw it aside, knowing that time was of the essence, and instantly froze. The area around my town was bathed in a red glow, and intense heat was emanating from it. My face felt hot and raw from only the few seconds of exposure, and embers floated on the updrafts generated by the flames. It felt like forever, that moment, as my mind flooded with worry, grief, questions, memories, and shock. Then, as if I was just hit by a thundershock, I experienced total clarity.

My town, in which I was born and raised in, was burning. I heard large, slow thuds, like wings pounding the air, and dazedly turned my head towards the sounds. A large, black and blue charizard was descending, with a human in a black uniform riding upon it's back. I shakily raised an arm towards the person, expecting help.

"Ember!" they yelled, pointing at me. Paralyzed by shock, I lay still as I felt the heat envelope my body. _So this is it..._

"Cu!" I heard, lights and sounds blending together.

Pain, being dragged across the dirt.

Relief, water on my skin.

Gravity, holding back my broken soul

Weightlessness, as the water faded away.

Colors, the world exploding around me.

Darkness, the world a void.

"Forgive me, but that world still needs you," a deep, faint voice speaks,

Healing, as power rushes through my veins.

Scars, as life returns to me.

_ Why? _I think, tears in my eyes.

"The reasons are beyond comprehension," it replied.

Death, the life I knew ending.

Rebirth, becoming the world's future.

"It is done…"

Fracturing, from one, many.

Restoration, from many, I am one.

* * *

"Whoa," I groaned, "What a strange dream." I rubbed my eyes and sat up, promptly hitting my head on something hard.

"Ow!" I yelled, as I jerked my head back and began to rub it.

"Ow! My nose..." a feminine voice mumbled, obviously in pain. _What?! No-one knows where my secret spot is, how could anyone be here? _I thought. Then going back to the more immediate problem, _Who is this person? _Looking over at her clutching her nose, I felt pretty bad for having hurt her.

"Aren't you at least going to apologize?" she asked, upset at my lack of chivalry.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that..." Now that I had recovered from the shock of hitting my head and overcome the drowsiness from my sleep, I realized that I wasn't in my spot, but in someplace completely different. "Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"How could you not know where you are? Then again, maybe you're some new trainer or something..." She paused for a minute, finger on her lips, then sprung into a welcoming pose.

"Welcome to Route 116!" she happily exclaimed. _She certainly is weird... _I thought, _But maybe she could come in handy at some point. _I took a second to think about how I possibly could have arrived there, and then I realized. _How old am I? Where was I born? What is going on? _I feverishly thought. Looking back over at my greeter, I took a minute to decipher her personality. She didn't look like a Crush Girl, a Battle Girl, a Fairy Tale Girl, a Hex Maniac, or any other trainer types that I have knowledge of. _Odd, _I thought, _I can remember everything but my personal history._ She wore a slightly tight blue tee-shirt with green frills, along with a dark blue knee-length skirt. Her hair was brown with blonde streaks, and she had thoughtful-yet-rash hazel eyes, and still gave me no clues as to what she was all about.

"Hey! What are you staring at!?" she loudly said. I shook my head out of its stupor, and responded.

"Nothing," I mumbled, ashamed. _Maybe if I went to a nearby town or city, I could do some research, and maybe figure out what the heck is going on. _"Are there any towns nearby?"

"You really are new, aren't you? Anyway, there's Rustboro City..." she began.

"Great! I'll be heading there right now..." I cut her off as I began to walk towards the edge of the woods.

"Um, the city is that way," she pointed in the opposite direction in which I was traveling.

"Oh." I responded, and walked off towards where she pointed. _Maybe Rustboro City could help me figure out what is going on with me. _

"Wait a minute, mister!" I heard the same voice from before call to me.

"What now?! I've got important things to do," I said impatiently.

"I'm going to come with you!" she stated triumphantly.

"Don't you have some a family or something that you have to get back to?" I asked.

"Not really... But I'm coming with you, and that's final!" she repeated, and she clasped my arm. _Looks like I'm stuck with her... _I thought resignedly, and continued on my way.


	2. Ayastala

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! Today we shall get to know this mysterious girl we met on Route 116. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!

"Wait!" I shouted, and shot my arm out in front of the girl walking next to me.

"Wh-" she began, slamming into my arm. "Hey! What was that all about?"

"You never told me your name."

"Wait... You mean I just got hit because you wanted to know my name?! You could've just asked!" she growled. "Anyway, my name's Ayastala. Ayastala Mithrond. You?"

_What a strange name... _I thought. "Mind if I call you Aya?"

"No, but I asked what _your _name was, not what you wanted to call me."

"Sorry, the na-" _Wait. Can I really not remember my own name!? How pathetic am I!_

"What was that?" she asked, leaning closer to me.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm sorry," I added, feeling weak, and angry at myself for forgetting my own name.

"Well... I'll just call you Tem, then," she decided, and smiled, happy with her choice.

"Why Tem?" I inquired. _After all, I can't just be renamed like some pet_.

"Just 'cause," she grinned, and pulled me onward down the route. _She's got to be some sort of trainer, or else she wouldn't be here. Just what kind?_ I wondered.

"Stop looking so lost in thought. Most boys would be delighted if they could hold hands with a pretty girl like me. You could at least look focused!" she chastised, while still pulling me forwards. _Oh, _I thought, blushing, _She is rather pretty._ I walked a bit faster to keep up with the pace she was setting, and took in our surroundings a bit more. There were small tree patches in the center of the path every so often, and there were relatively few trainers to be seen, for a popular route such as 116. At that moment, scoping out our surroundings, the sky suddenly opened and it began to pour rain, even though there had been not a cloud in the sky a few seconds earlier.

"C'mon! We've got to get under cover!" Aya yelled over the sounds of the downpour, and pulled me to the edge of the woods, just close enough to the trees to be dry. "Well, we could be here a while," she continued, "So we might as well get cosy." Realizing what she just suggested, she blushed furiously and stuttered, telling me that wasn't what she meant. I just nodded and inched over to another side of the tree. We sat in silence as it continued to rain poochyenas and meowths until the awkward silence was unbareable.

"Hey," I started, "what kind of trainer are you, anyway? You don't dress, sound, or seem like any of the stereotypes most people train as."

"The truth is," she said, tilting her head up to the clouds, her black hair shifting on her shoulders like a dark curtain. "I don't want to be a Bug Catcher, Hex Maniac, Perfume Lady, or any of those types of people. I want to strive for more than their near-planned, repetitive lifestyle. I plan to live life on the edge, seeing great new things, and make a name for myself."

After I heard her say that, I thought for a moment. _I never knew that people could be like her. I only thought once you chose a stereotype, you were set. This person is out to break all the traditions, and be someone great. If only I had as much motivation as she does. _Leaning back against the trunk, I heard a click, barely audible over the torrential downpour. Before I could react, a rustling sounded above me, and something moderately heavy landed on my head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, and reached over to pick up the tree-thing, and discovered that it was a backpack, black and blue.

"What happened?" Aya asked me.

"Nothing," I mumbled, engrossed in wonder at just what could be in the bag. _Oh, I can't stand it anymore! What is in this bag?!_ Unzipping it, I peered inside, and there was a white note inside, visible only because of the strange yellow light emanating from the things under the letter. Written on the front of the letter was: "Open only in a time of great need."

Me, being myself, instantly thought: _Screw great need. I'm opening this package right now!_ I hastily tore the top of the envelope open and began to read.

"Well, I figured you'd just open this letter. How predictable. Anyway, I have some important information regarding your existence." The letter read. _Wait, how'd they know I 'd open it? But wait, information? This could be good._

"There is much I know about you which I cannot divulge, but I am permitted to tell you some facts. Your past was erased for a reason, so you don't need to try and search for it. You are also a very special person, and there is no one who knows this more than I. The last fact regards the gifts under this letter, so pay attention. None of them are toys, so don't try to have fun with them, they are tools to be used. I wish you luck, my friend."

_Well, that was disappointingly straightforward and rather bland. _I decided then to see just what I had in store for myself, and dumped the remaining contents onto the ground. There were 4 objects that looked fairly significant, an oddly shaped, yellow, crystalline structure, a couple ultra balls mounted on arrows, a bow, and a large golden nugget.

"Hey! The rain is stopping!" Aya cried, "but wait... it's night. You wouldn't happen to be hiding any sleeping bags somewhere on you, would you?'

"Nope," I replied indifferently.

"Well, we'll just have to sleep on the ground then. Might as well get comfy, unless you're planning to walk another hour to Rustboro."

"Whatever you say..." I mocked, then I got quickly serious.

"Aya... What were you doing here on Route 116 when you found me?"

"My parents lived in Rustboro, and I was trying to start again, as a trainer. I had been living there for years, growing up, living life, being a kid. In school, I was always the odd one out, no clubs, no friends, bad grades. But even though all that my life wasn't very good, I was happy. Until a few months ago, I don't think I knew it though. My parents were just employees of the Devon Corporation, so we didn't have a large amount of money either. It took my parents years to save up enough money to get me started with a pokedex, some simple pokeballs, and a starter. And even though they spent so long saving up for my career as a trainer, it was all just for-" her voice cracked with a sob, "just for me to get it all wasted in a couple days. I'm pitiful, aren't I? I can't even talk about my past without breaking down." I quickly crawled over to her, and waited awkwardly for a second. _Mom, Dad, what should I do? There's a girl, and she's crying, and... What the heck._ I put my arm over her shoulder, and started to talk.

"Aya, you aren't anywhere near pitiful. I look up to the strength you must have, to deal with all the constant teasing that you must go through for being different. Life gives everyone lemons, and you just gotta make lemonade. You are strong, Aya, but the greater the strength, the more you need others to support you. I know we just met, but I want you to know that I believe in you. Always."

I was greeted in return by quiet snores, and soon we both had drifted off to sleep under the starry, moonlit skies.


End file.
